Love Comes with Many Hurdles
by Marceline1
Summary: Marceline's life is failing can Princess Bubblegum change that or make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up wearily and in pain. You see, it has only been a day or two since I broke up with my abusive boyfriend, Ash. He always beat me up when I did something wrong. The reason I never told anyone is because it would only makes everything worse. I finally got rid of him when he sold Hambo, a very important stuffy of mine.

I look at the clock; it's 9:00am. I have to get up for work. I go and have a shower, the hot water burns at my bruises. After the shower, I go and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that covers my purple and blue arms. My face isn't as far as different as my arms, so I cover my face with concealer. After my face is bruise free, I go and get an apple from my fridge. Its bright red soon turns to a dull gray as I drink its vibrant color.

I work at a café in the Candy Kingdom, where Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum rules. I am sweeping the floor when someone that I have never seen before walks in.

The boy that walks in has a peculiar hat on. The hat is white and covers his entire head except for his face. The hat has two ear-like lumps on the top of it. Next to him walks an orange dog.

I say in the perkiest voice I can find, "Hi. What can I get you?"

The boy says enthusiastically, "We were just looking for Princess Bubblegum, has she been here?"

I reply, "No, I haven't seen her today."

The boy says, "Thank you…"

Clearly he wants my name, so I say, "Marceline."

The dog says, "Nice to meet you, Marceline. I'm Jake and this is Finn."

They leave before I can say anything else. After awhile, a girl with pink hair walks in.

I say tauntingly, "Hi, Bonnie."

She hates that nickname, therefore I use it.

Then she says, "Hi, Marceline I would like my usual," The tone in her voice is fill of distaste.

Bonnie dislikes me and obviously thinks I am not good enough.

Before I turn to make her tea I say, "Two guys came in looking for you, I think their names were Finn and Jake."

Bonnie says, "They are two of my knights."

After work, I go home and work on my music. I play a red ax-base guitar. I love to sing as well, my music goes back to when I was little.

There is a knock at the door; I open the door to see Finn and Jake.

Jake says, "Hey Marceline, we were wondering if you want to come watch a movie with us and some of our friends?"

I say, "Sure, but how did you find out were I live?"

Finn says, "We asked Princess Bubblegum."

They bring me to their tree house. Bonnie is there. Jake and Finn leave and say they would be back soon with BMO, Lady Rainicorn and Flame Princess. Just Bonnie and me. She looks away from me and pretends I'm not there. Honestly, I have a crush on her, so I go and sit next to her.

After a bit, I say, "How have you been?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, but says, "Honestly, I have been stressed, you?"

Hiding the whole dilemma concerning Ash, I say, "Fine."

Then we fall into a deep silence, a very empty silence. It seems the world itself had stopped, like life is frozen.

It stays like that until Bonnie says, "Why do you call me Bonnie?"

I say, "I don't know, I like the sound of it."

Bonnie looks at me shocked and says, "You like…"

Finn and Jake walk in and end our conversation.

BMO is a living videogame; Lady is Jakes girlfriend and Bonnie's companion. Flame Princess is Finn's girlfriend. Bonnie dislikes her. Almost more than me but Bonnie has reasons to dislike Flame Princess.

Before we can start the movie, there is a knock at the door.

Finn yells when he gets to the door, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, ICE KING?"

My face loses expression; the Ice King is, special to me, in a way.

The Ice King says, "I heard that you guys were watching a movie and I want to watch too."

Jake says, "Fine, only because if you're with us you can't go around stealing princesses."

They come in the room with the Ice King. He comes and sits next to me. After we watch the movie, we all hang out.

I get up to leave and say, "It's getting late, I am going to go home."

Before I take a step, I feel a cool hand touch my leg. I turn to see Bonnie, and she quickly lets go and I leave. I am not to far when Bonnie is suddenly next to me.

She says, "I need to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie looks at me, different than she usually does. She looks at me like I'm her best friend.

I say, "What do you need?"

Bonnie says, "Earlier you said you like my name, what was that about?"

I shrug and say, "I just like your name and…" I stop. I just can't tell her how I feel. I want to so badly, but I can't. I can't force the words out.

She presses, "And, what?"

I say in a low voice, "I like your name, and… you."

I run, afraid of what she thinks.

She calls after me, "Don't go!"

I keep running. I don't where I'm going, I just run. I stop when a cold wind brushes past me; I'm in the Ice Kingdom. Snowflakes float down, white spots now appear in my black hair. I sit in the cool snow, I think of what Bonnie now thinks of me.

After a long time, The Ice King comes and sits next to me.

I say, "Hi, Simon."

He says, "Hi, Marceline. What are you doing here?"

I respond, "Just thinking. I'm going now," I stand and say, "Bye, Simon."

"What?"

"Ugh, you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Me."

I run home. Two bad conversations. When I get home I check the clock; it's 5:00am. I decide 4 hours of sleep is better than no sleep.

_I'm in the Candy Kingdom, in the castle. I don't know why, I walk into a room. Bonnie and Finn are talking; Bonnie smiles when she sees me. Finn leaves the room, and closes the door behind him. Bonnie reaches for my hand, I let her take my hand. She brings me closer, and gives my hand a gentle squeeze._

_I ask, "What's going on?"_

_She gently whispers, "Don't go, don't go."_

_I say, "I won't, I promise."_

_She leans towards me, and I lean towards her._

_She whispers, "Don't go."_

_We get closer, her face centimeters from mine._

_Woof-woof-woof._

I open my eyes to see Schwabl, my white zombie poodle, asking for food.

I say, "Dream Ruiner, we were about to kiss," I push Schwabl off my bed.

I get dressed and put concealer on my face. I check the time; it's 10:00am. I'm a half hour late for work. I put some food in Schwabl's bowl and get an apple from the fridge. I leave the house with my breakfast and go to work.

Only a few candy people come to the café. Then no one comes in. A half hour goes by. When the bell on the door goes off I'm almost glad. I turn to see who comes in. Bonnie is walking up to the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I ment to put this up earlier today but my computer decided not to work, please enjoy.  
_**_

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Bonnie knows I like her. What if she doesn't like me? She smiles at me. Her eyes soften, as to say _'I'm so glad I found you.'_

Bonnie says, "I need to tell you something."

I say, "What?"

She says, "I like you, I always have I just never had the guts to tell you."

A smile grows on my face, but immediately disappears. I think about my last relationship; I think of Ash.

Bonnie's eye's fill with fear and she says, "Are you OK?"

I don't want to worry her, so I say, "Yeah, I'm just thinking of… my dad."

"Would you like to come for dinner with me at the Candy Castle?"

"Sure."

Since the café is empty, I decide to make Bonnie and myself tea. I give Bonnie her tea and she sits at a table. I go and sit next to her.

Bonnie says, "Don't you have to work?"

I say, a bit agitated, "One, you and me are the only people in here. Two, I've been sweeping all day."

She almost yells, "**That doesn't mean you get off work!**"

I get up and yell, "**I thought we could have a conversation before I get back to work!"**

Finn comes in and says, "Stop fighting."

I say to Bonnie, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She says, "It is OK, I started it."

Finn says, shocked, "What's going on? You guys never make up that easy."

I simply say, "It's different this time."

After work I go to my closet in search of suitable clothes for my date. All the clothes I find are not date worthy. I decide the best thing is my no-smoking shirt, even though it's short sleeve, and a pair of jeans. Before I change, I go sit on my bed to think. Schwabl comes into my room and sits on my bed with me.

I say to him, "I wish I had something nice to wear to my date."

He gets up and leaves, he comes back with a blue piece of clothing in his mouth.

I say to him, "What do you have, Schwabl?"

Schwabl drops it on my lap. I lift it up to see it is a dress.

The dress gets darker towards the bottom; it has a teal belt and long sleeves to cover my arms. I put the dress on; perfect fit.

I ask Schwabl, "Where did you get this?," He stares at me, guilt in his eyes, "Well we will worry about that later."

I check the time; its 4:30. I put my hair in a ponytail then head out the door.

I get to the castle and I knock on the door. Peppermint Butler answers the door and I go inside.

I ask, "Where's Bonnie?"

He says, "In her lab."

I head to Bonnie's lab. I open the door to see Bonnie trying to put out a fire and yelling, "No no no!" I start to laugh. She looks at me than to a clock.

She puts out the fire and says, "Sorry."

She leads me to a dinning room.

She says, "Sorry, I'm not ready. I was working on a gravity disrupter."

I say, a bit confused, "A what?"

"A flotation device."

"Why?"

"Uh, no reason. I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself at home," She leaves.

I sit down. A while later, Bonnie comes back, wearing a nice dress. The dress is a sleeveless, white gladiator dress. Her hair is up in a ponytail, two bits of hair out in front in perfect curls.

"Wow," I say when she walks in, "You look amazing."

She smiles than says, "So do you. Where did you get that dress?"

"Schwabl gave it to me, I don't know where he got it."

"Schwabl?"

"Schwabl is my zombie poodle."

"I know where he got the dress."

"Where?"

"It's mine, it has been missing for a few weeks."

"Oh, you can have it back."

"No, you keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"Thank you."

Peppermint Butler comes in and puts spaghetti on our plates. Mine has a lot of red sauce. I drink the red from it, ignoring that I'm a bit allergic to tomatoes.

After dinner Bonnie and me are sitting on her balcony.

She says, "This was fun."

She leans closer to me, just like in my dream. She is about to kiss me. I back away.

She says, "I'm sorry, I should not push you out of your comfort zone."

I say, "It's not that. I just… not now, I'm not ready, not yet. Maybe next time. I need to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Note this is not**** the final chapter. The only reason Finn is in this chapter is, because my friend wanted me to put him there.**_

* * *

I should have let her kiss me. She must think she likes me more than I like her. I wish I could go back to her balcony, undo what I did. I lie in my bed and think of the date. I get up and go to the phone. I dial Bonnies number, and she answers it a few rings later.

I say, "I'm sorry for calling so late. I'm also sorry for what happened on the date."

She says, "You're used to guys, that's all."

"No, it's not that. It's… It's… I… I was…"

"Stop, you're trying to tell me something that is so simple. I know you're used to guys, that's all there is to it."

"No, it's not that, I need to tell you. How about we meet at the café at noon?"

"Ok, I'll be there."

At 11:40 I leave for the café. I arrive at the café at 11:55. Bonnie isn't there. I sit at her favorite table. After a bit I get a tea. I finish the tea. Still no Bonnie. It's now 12:30. Hours and teas later, still no Bonnie. A tear rolls down my cheek. Several more tears follow. I get up and go home. I crawl into my bed, tears clearing the concealer off my face.

There's a knock at the door; I don't move. I can't, not the way I feel. Another knock; I still don't move. Another knock; I crawl out of my bed, head to the door. I open the door to see Bonnie.

At first she looks glad to see me, but soon shock crawls on her face.

She whispers, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," She says louder, "I didn't understand, I should have known."

I say, "What? What should you have known?"

She says, "I was late," Tears roll down her face, "Someone hurt you, I'm no better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face. It's all bruised. Someone hurt you."

I whisper, "Ash."

"What?"

I say louder, "Ash."

"Who is that?"

"He was my last boyfriend."

"Did he beat you up when you guys broke up?"

"No, while me and him where dating."

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried once, he hurt me more."

"I'm sorry."

She gently puts her arms around my neck.

She whispers, "I'm so sorry. The reason I didn't come is because the Ice King kidnapped me. I should have…"

I cut her off and say, "It's ok."

I put my arms around her waist, and pull her near. Our faces get closer and closer. Her cool lips press against mine.

We get interrupted by Finn saying, "What's going on here?"

We turn to Finn and Jake.

I say, "Oh, grow up you guys."

Finn says, "But last time I checked, you guys don't like each other."

I say, "What did you guys come for?"

Jake says, "We're having another movie night, with more people. We were coming to invite you."

"We'll be there."

Finn and Jake leave. I kiss Bonnie on the cheek.

I say, "See you tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry I have not been posting, I have been side-tracked by school. Sometime next week I will post another chapter.  
**_

* * *

I'm getting ready for the movie; I decide to wear my non-smoking shirt. Before I can put my concealer on, Schwabl comes and takes it from my hand. He runs off and I follow him. He gets out of the house and disappears. It's too late to look for him and make the movie, so I decide not to put on concealer.

I grab my bag and head out the door. I let myself into Finn and Jake's house. I walk into the room to see Finn, Jake, BMO, Lady, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Bonnie, Ghost Princess and Wild Berry Princess. Everyone is chatting away. Bonnie looks up and sees me.

Bonnie says, "Hi, Marceline."

I say, "Hi"

Everyone else turns to me, gasps fill the room. Finn walks up to me.

He says, "Who did this to you?"

I shrug and say, "It doesn't matter."

Finn repeats, "Who did this to you?"

Before I can say anything, Bonnie says, "I have already got it handled."

Finn goes and sits next to Flame Princess. I go sit next to Bonnie and put my arm around her neck.

I say, "What movie are we watching?"

BMO replies, "Heat Signature Four."

BMO plays the Movie.

After the movie we sit and hang out. Hours go by. I don't want to go home. Sadly, I have work tomorrow.

I stand and say, "It's late, I need to go home."

I leave, a few steps out of the house I'm accompanied by Bonnie.

She says, "Can I walk you home?"

I take her hand and say, "Of course."

Bonnie and I walk to my place. I pull her close, like I did last time she was here. Her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. Our lips press against each other's, life at this moment is perfect. When we stop, we say our good-byes.

The next morning I get ready for work, as usual, and head off. More people than usual come in and most of them not candy people. When they come in they look at me weird. Some people even start whispering to their friends. As confused as I am, I don't ask what is going on.

A candy person comes up to the counter, and says, "Is it true you and Princess Bubblegum are dating?"

I nod, and then she says, "Why?"

I say, agitated, "If you're not going to get something, get out."

She orders and sits at one of the tables. Several people go up to her and ask her questions. A few minutes later Bonnie comes in for her tea; after she gets her tea she sits at her usual table. Everyone in the café seems to freeze. They watch Bonnie and me as if we were in a movie together. Bonnie doesn't seem to notice.

After she's done her tea she comes up to me and asks, "Are we doing anything today?"

I say, "I'm done work today, so we can go hang out at my place."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

We walk into my house.

I say, "Have you noticed all those people watching us?"

Bonnie says, "How can I not?

I lead her to my red couch and we sit.

I say, "Do you think it's odd, us liking each other?"

She puts her hand on mine for reassurance, and says, "Not at all. Maybe it's different, but not odd."

I say, "Others seem to think it's weird."

She says, "No, they are just jealous."

I smile and say, "I guess."

Bonnie says, "I've seen what you look like when the Ice King's around. You seem to go blank and lost, others find him annoying. Why don't you?"

I explain, "It's a long story. A long time ago, when I was just a little girl, there was a war that destroyed all I've known. I was lost and afraid; this man came up to me and told me he would take care of me. He gave me a stuffed animal, that I named Hambo, and told me his name was Simon. He carried this crown with him, I never knew why and now I wish I had. The crown started to make him crazy. He renamed himself 'The Ice King' and left me."

Bonnie stares at me, and then says, "Do you still have Hambo?"

An anger grows in me. I try to say no, but my teeth clench together. Bonnie's eyes fill with fear.

She says, "I'm sorry I asked."

I see how afraid she is, and my anger dies out. I wrap my arms around her.

I whisper, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She calms down and moves closer to me.

Bonnie says, "What about your dad, what's he like?"

The anger returns to my body, stronger than before. I uncontrollably throw Bonnie at the wall. _What have I done? _The anger turns to fear; Bonnie lies against the wall not moving. I run to her side and sit next to her. I gently roll her onto my lap; her face is covered in blood. Her few breaths are short. Her once flawless pink hair has streaks of blood. Blood rolls off her face and hits the floor. Tears fill my eyes, a few drops hit Bonnie's face, and I pull her close.

I whisper, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

I stand up, Bonnie wrapped in my arms, and I run as fast as I can to the Candy Kingdom. I have to save her, I have to.

* * *

I sit in the waiting room. _She has to be all right_. Finn walks in to the waiting room.

He asks me, "What happened, Marceline?"

I don't answer.

Finn repeats, "What happened?"

Dr. Ice Cream comes in and says, "She will be okay, she wasn't too badly injured. I need to ask what happened to her."

I explain what had happened, and they stare at me in horror.

I'm pretty sure they are about to kick me out of the Kingdom, but we hear Bonnie say, "Marceline, are you here?"

I go into her room and gently put my hand on her cheek.

She whispers, "Now, you have to stay."

Confused, I say, "What?"

She calls Dr. Ice Cream over, and whispers something in her ear. Dr. Ice Cream nods and leaves.

I ask, "What is it?"

Bonnie smiles, and says, "You'll find out, and I'm sure you will like it."

Dr. Ice Cream comes back with a box in her hand, she gives it to Bonnie.

Bonnie says, "Now, you have to stay."

She opens the box to reveal, Hambo. I gently hug Bonnie and say, "Now, I have to stay."

* * *

_**A/N: **__**I need Ideas for another Adventure time Fanfic, preferably with marceline in it, any Ideas?**_


End file.
